hyperroguefandomcom-20200213-history
Orbs
The Orbs are magical items with various effects. They can be roughly divided into Orbs with continuous effects (like Orb of Aether) which are active as long as you have charges, spontaneous orbs, which have a one-time effect on pickup, one-shot Orbs (like Orb of Flash) which must be used before their charges disappear, but only work once, long-range Orbs (like Orb of Mind) which can spend charges in order to perform some action affecting a non-adjacent cell, and special orbs. In the current version, each Orb has a particular relation with various lands, determining if the Orb can appear in that Land and under what circumstances. Generally, each land has one native Orb that is unlocked by collecting 10 treasures in that land. This also unlocks them in the Crossroads (of all types) and in the Ocean. By collecting 25 treasures in the same land, its native Orb will be unlocked in all lands. "Guest Orbs" start appearing in some lands after you collect 10 treasures there, but you can't unlock them anywhere else by collecting treasures in those lands; you must find the land where they are native. Icy Land * Orb of Flash * Orb of Winter (guest) Living Cave * Orb of Life * Orb of Earth (guest) Desert * Orb of Shielding Land of Eternal Motion Orb of Life will never appear in Land of Eternal Motion, as it would have no use there. Orb of Safety will never appear in Living Cave, Desert, Minefield, Alchemist Lab, Living Fjord, Dead Cave, Red Rock Valley, Hell or Cocytus, as its use might be dangerous there. * Orb of Safety Jungle * Orb of Storms Mirror Land Magic Mirror isn't technically an Orb, but it follows the same unlock rules. * Magic Mirror Minefield * Orb of Friendship Alchemist Lab Orb of Air can never appear in Alchemist Lab as it would have no effect there. * Orb of Speed Zebra * Orb of the Frog Palace * Orb of Discord * Orb of the Frog (guest) Palace Quest Orb of Aether, Orb of Flash, Orb of Summoning and Orb of Teleport will never appear during a Palace Quest, as they would make the quest too easy. Orb of Love is only ever unlocked in Crossroads/Ocean; it can't be unlocked in other lands. * Orb of Love Ocean * Orb of Empathy Living Fjord * Orb of the Fish * Orb of Water (can be obtained by killing Water Elementals) Caribbean * Orb of Time Whirlpool Orb of Water will never appear in Land of Eternal Motion, Zebra or Ivory Tower, as it would have no effect there. * Orb of Water R'lyeh * Orb of Teleport * Orb of the Dragon (can be obtained by killing Fire Cultists) Temple of Cthulhu No non-native Orbs can appear in the Temple of Cthulhu * Orb of the Dragon Elemental Planes * Orb of Summoning Dry Forest * Orb of Thorns * Orb of Winter (guest) Vineyard * Orb of Aether Dead Cave Collecting 25 Silver will only unlock Orb of Earth in the following lands as it would be useless elsewhere: Living Cave, Desert, Living Fjord, Caribbean, Graveyard, Red Rock Valley and Emerald Mine * Orb of Earth Graveyard * Dead Orb Hive * Orb of Invisibility Red Rock Valley * Orb of Space Ivory Tower Orb of Luck can never appear in Ivory Tower as it would have no effect there. Orb of Matter will never appear in Living Cave, Minefield, Alchemist Lab, Caribbean, Emerald Mine or Cocytus as it would have no effect there. * Orb of Matter Overgrown Woods * Orb of Luck Land of Storms * Orb of Stunning Emerald Mine * Orb of the Mind Camelot Orb of Trickery is unlocked in Camelot, Crossroads and Ocean by collecting just 1 Holy Grail. Collecting 3 will unlock it everywhere. * Orb of Trickery Hell * Orb of Yendor Cocytus Orb of the Dragon, Orb of Fire, Orb of Flash and Orb of Storms will never appear in Cocytus as their use would be dangerous there. * Orb of Winter Land of Power No Orbs other than those mentioned can appear in Land of Power. * Orb of Fire * Orb of Aether (basic) * Orb of Flash (basic) * Orb of Life (basic) * Orb of Speed (basic) * Orb of Winter (basic) * Orb of the Dragon (cabinets) * Orb of Invisibility (cabinets) * Orb of the Mind (cabinets) * Orb of Shielding (cabinets) * Orb of Storms (cabinets) * Orb of Teleport (cabinets) * Orb of Thorns (cabinets) * Orb of Time (cabinets) * Orb of Trickery (cabinets) = Category: Items